Hope
by penguino3782
Summary: If you would have asked Debbie which brother or brothers she expected to show up at her gender reveal party, she never would have said Ian. Years ago, yes. But, not now. But, there he is at the Wexler's door. This is a little Band-Aid fic story to the bullet wound of season six of Shameless.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

 **A/N: It's been close to a year since I wrote anything for the Shameless fandom. The end of last season and this season so far just about gutted me. After watching 6.6 I began to think. I just don't get how Carl was the only Gallagher who came to Debbie's gender reveal party. It's sad how far we moved away from the theme that the Gallaghers can get through anything if they're in it together. And don't even get me started about the rewrite of Mickey and Ian's story. But, here's a little fix it story for the episode. I know it's not much, but it made me feel a little better while writing it.**

Hope

Debbie is eating her stale cupcake with way too sweet, pink frosting when she hears a knock on the door. The way today is going, it's probably Monica.

"Hey, Debs"

Debbie can feel her jaw drop when she sees its Ian at the door. She didn't expect him. Carl attending her party was expected because even though he was up to some crazy shit, he's always been there for her. The other brother she expected to come was Lip. Just because he was always there. But, then again at the moment he's at school and is for once taking care of himself first.

But, Ian? No. Let her rephrase that. If this was a couple of years ago. Then yes she wouldn't be surprised to see him at her gender reveal party. Ian was the one with the steady job. The one who loved structure that the ROTC gave him and their home life lacked. The one who didn't want to get to know his biological father because he saw Fiona, Lip, her, Carl, Liam, and even Frank as the only family he needed. But, that was then. Now, Ian is kinda…lost

"You came?" Debbie says in a bit of awe. "I haven't talked to you in a couple of days. How did you know about the party?"

"I heard Frank talking about it at the Alibi when I dropped Yev off with Svetlana," Ian says.

The two of them stand there on the steps of her new family's house as an awkward silence fills the air.

"Do you want to come in?" Debbie says moving to the side.

"Sure," Ian says nodding his head. He hands Debbie a plastic bag. "Got the baby a little something. Sorry, about the wrap job."

Debbie waves off the apology. This is the first gift she has gotten since she became pregnant. She eagerly rips into her gift. She smiles when she holds up the light grey onesie. "My mommy is a Red Head….Life is Very Exciting." Debbie reads aloud.

"You like it?" Ian asks hopefully.

Instead of answering she launches herself at her older brother, embracing him tightly. She feels the tears in her eyes. Damn hormones. "I love it."

She can feel Ian run his hand over her hair like how Fiona used to, and it makes her want to cry harder because her older sister isn't here. "Oh, Debs." Ian says before she lets go, wiping her eyes.

Ian looks at the plate of cupcakes and sees the pink frosting. "A girl? I'm going to a niece?" He says excitedly.

Debbie nods her head. "Yeah. Thanks for um…."

"It was nothing," Ian says thinking she meant the onesie.

Debbie shakes her head. "I'm not talking just about the onesie. Even though it's awesome. I meant thanks for coming over."

Ian looks at her in confusion. "Of course I came. You're my sister and this is my first niece. I'm here for you, Debs," Ian says trying to reassure his younger sister.

And with that simple sentence, Debbie feels better. She knows that Ian will be there. Hell, he's only five years older than her but she remembers how he looked after her as well as Carl and Liam when they were younger. Hell, he looks after Mickey's baby. And suddenly Debbie thinks of a memory from long ago.

 _Freezing cold air greets Debbie when she walks upstairs. She looks around to see where the arctic blast is coming from. Bingo! She frowns when she sees the attic door is open. She climbs up the ladder to see who in their right mind would be in the attic in the dead of winter._

 _She sighs when she sees who the culprit is. Ian, wearing only a tank top, is muttering to himself as he is going through a box of clothes. As Debbie gets closer sees that her brother is actually going through Liam's old clothes. Tossing them into various piles with no rhyme or reason. Onesies are being placed along with socks and sweaters. Newborn clothes being placed in the same pile as toddler outfits._

" _Whatcha doing, Ian?" Debbie asks as she approaches her brother._

 _He looks up and laughs, "Hi, Debs! I didn't even hear you come up!"_

 _Debbie can't help nut cringe when Ian lets out that grating laugh that has been all too familiar since Ian returned home._

" _She has Yevgeny out in this cold in only a onesie!" Ian exclaims_

" _Who?" Debbie asks._

" _Svetlana. You know, Mickey's wife?" Ian answers._

 _Of course Debbie knows who Svetlana is. She's Mickey Milkovich's scary Russian wife with a questionable occupation._

" _No, I mean who is Yevgeny?" Debbie says trying to pronounce the unfamiliar moniker._

" _He's Mickey's son," Ian answers like Debbie asked a stupid question._

" _Ohhhhh," Debbie replies._

 _Debbie really doesn't know what's going on between her brother and Mickey Milkovich, but she definitely knows there's something there. The days leading up to Ian running away to join the army, he would go out drinking all night and come in the next morning stinking like stale booze before he slept the day away. Coincidentally, it was also around the same time that the news the news hit the Southside that Mickey was marrying a Russian hooker he knocked up. Ian was drinking his heartache away. Debbie knows that now. She saw it every time Monica left them and Frank went on a bender that lasted for months._

 _Ian finally returned home, but she's positive it wasn't his idea. She's pretty sure it's because of Mickey, considering the fact that the older boy has taken residence in her brothers' room since Ian's been back._

" _You care about him don't you?" Debbie asks._

 _She knows it was a loaded question. Was she asking if Ian cared about Mickey? Yevgeny? Or maybe both?_

 _Ian doesn't say anything as he continues going through Liam's old clothes. But, the small smile that spreads across her brother's face answers her question. Ian was always secretive. You never really knew what was going on with him unless he wanted you to know. But, he always wore his heart on his sleeve and you knew exactly how he was feeling. The fact that he was sitting there in the freezing cold attic going through their baby brother's old clothes for who she's pretty sure is his boyfriend's newborn son is all the conformation she needs._

" _Well, here." Debbie says as she places a warm coat in a pile. "He's definitely going to need this."_

" _Thanks, Debs." Ian says with a smile as the two of them continue going through Liam's old clothes._

Little did Debbie know back then how bad things were going to get after that day from what feels like forever ago. But, things are different now. Not, necessarily better but different. For starters, Mickey is still a subject you don't bring up in front of Ian even though they've been broken up for months.

But, on the flip side. At least Svetlana lets Ian around Yevgeny now. For weeks after Ian took Yev on their impromptu road trip, Svetlana did not want her brother anywhere near the baby who he basically helped raised the first six months of his life. But, over time Lana has forgiven Ian to the point where he watches the toddler a few times a week. Debbie gives Svetlana credit. She doesn't know if she would be able to do the same thing if someone took her baby. She runs her hand protectively over her small bump.

"You okay, Debs?" Ian asks with concern etched in his voice.

Looking at Ian's heartfelt look of compassion at this moment, she can see why Svetlana has forgiven him. And if Svetlana can forgive Ian for running away with her son while he was literally battling demons inside his head. Then maybe there's hope that Ian and Mickey can somehow find their way back to each other. Hell, maybe there's hope that she and Fiona can somehow be the sisters they once were.

"Yeah, I'm good." Debs says as she begins to think of ways to make things right with Fiona.

 **I know it's not a big, happy ending. It's more like a band aid on a bullet wound. But, I had to do something to make me feel the slightest bit better. I had to give myself some hope.**


End file.
